fedraftingfandomcom-20200214-history
"Lucina"
"Lucina" is a unit in Wiki Fire Emblem. Recruitment "Lucina" is recruited automatically on the first turn of the Prologue, along with Allison, Mabel and Phy. Base Stats Growths |55% |5% |70% |65% |35% |45% |30% |75% |} Class Sets * Troubadour - Promotes to Valkyrie, Mage Knight or War Monk * Shaman - Promotes to Summoner, Sorcerer or Dark Flier * Wind Mage - Promotes to Gale Sage, Archsage or Mage Knight Third Tier Classes "Lucina" can access the following third tier classes during the Endgame: *Deity (Valkyrie promotion) *Warlock (Mage Knight promotion) *Abbot (War Monk promotion) *Resurrector (Summoner promotion) *Necromancer (Sorcerer promotion) *Wyms Caster (Dark Flier promotion) *Rainmaker (Gale Sage promotion) *Wizard (Archsage promotion) Overall Performance Base Class "Lucina" is a very potent healer, and the first one you will get. Training him up will require ''some ''light staff spam, but not too much. He will begin to dodge rather reliably, although when hit, he takes considerable damage, at least from physical weapons. His res is brilliant, and will protect him from any mages, necessarily becoming a mage-baiter. His +2 res greatly benefits his in-game performance. As a Valkyrie, "Lucina" will gain the use of Light Magic. Light Magic is light, accurate but not-so-powerful. This can give him useful chip damage, and within time should ORKO units with low res. It is not recommended to promote "Lucina" into a War Monk. His low strength and defense will severly hinder him, and Bolt Axes are very rare. As a Mage Knight, "Lucina" is effectively a Valkyrie, but gains the use of all Anima Magic types and swords. It is not recommended to train "Lucina" up in sword ranks, due to his frailty and low strength. Anima Magic's lower accuracy than Light Magic may slow down his training in terms of combat, but he should be able to weild them easily with time. Reclass Shaman As a shaman, "Lucina" will have frail defense compared to the usual Shaman archetype of being a little more defensive than mages. However, his res will be great, and usually better than most mage units in the game. He has rather low skill, so he won't be able to hit very accurately with Flux at the beginning. On top of that, he will not be able to double other units for a while. However, if you take the time to train up "Lucina" in this class, he will be a very useful ranged attacker and chipper. If you promote "Lucina" into a Dark Flier, he will gain extra mov for extended killing rage. His new weapon rank in lances is useless with his strength, but Shocksticks, albeit rare, will come handy if you decide to train him up anwyay. As a Summoner, "Lucina" will summon Phantoms with terrible offensive capavilities, but they get the job done as bait. His magic will not be as high as when he is a Sorcerer, but the Summon skill is always a good one to have. "Lucina" is a very potent Sorcerer. His magic will skyrocket, and he should be OHKOing many enemies with slight ease. It is recommended to keep him behind a unit like a Knight due to his awful defense, but he should be able to avoid most of the time with his luck. Wind Mage "Lucina" will be an extremely potent wind magic user. His skill and speed might hinder him at first, but he should be killing units in one turn soon enough. Watch out for his abysmal defense, though. He makes for an effective mage killer and is great at picking off wyverns with the right protection. As an Archsage, he gains access to Thunder and Fire magic. It is recommended to train him up in all three magic types, but remember, he may only reach S rank with one type. He will recieve a good speed boost, so he should start ORKOing units very soon. He will, again, be rather frail, but he usually gains more defense in this class. As a Gale Sage, "Lucina" is a very effective Wind Magic user. He will be able to reach SS rank with his 3rd tier promotion only in this class, and it is recommended to make him your Wind SS tome user, though there are other candidates. As a Mage Knight, "Lucina" will gain access to Thunder, Fire and swords. Swords will be useless for him, and it is recommended to keep using Wind, as he gets a very low rank to begin with for the other types. He will benefit from his extra mov; making him an extremely good wyvern killer, which are abundant in later chapters. Quotes Death Possible Endings ; "Lucina" - Renowned Mage : Lucina travelled the continent, teaching people his magic and studying complex spells. His tomes are renowned for their simple-yet-effective properties. ; "Lucina" and Allison : "Lucina" retained his friendship with Allison, and they became known for their Magical studies. They remained best friends until the end. ; "Lucina" and Blake : "Lucina" became Blake's partner, and Blake became a trusted advocate to him. They were known for being some of the most powerful Mages in the land.